


Merry  X'Mas  0.5

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: “这次是甜的。”
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Merry  X'Mas  0.5

Merry X' Mas 上

有车的 再等等 先看宇宙无敌可爱人设加全糖甜品

圣诞快乐哦

1.  
在北欧挪威的最靠北的一个小镇上，相比西部的挪威，它拥有更长的冬天这个小镇深入北极圈，它叫—希尔哈里镇，是圣诞老人和他的麋鹿居住的地方。

住在这个小镇上的人，都自称为“雪的孩子”，镇上的每一条笔直的街道都盖上了长长的白地毯，无比纯洁，在炽热的阳光下，反射着晶莹，像一个令人垂涎的宝藏，让人不忍心轻踩出印子。雪花像透明的小精灵，调皮地翻着跟斗滚下来，落在山腰上，给高高耸立的教堂尖尖盖上小帽子，给简洁对称又不失高雅的北欧风屋顶上，匀称地添上自己的雪白设计。

这里是文星伊从小长大的地方，她爱这个小镇，这个人烟稀少的地球极地，时常会有璀璨壮丽，千变万化的美丽光带划过夜空，北极光神秘梦幻，像一道奇异的风景，吸引了无数的渴慕目光。

她的工作是一名还在是试用期的圣诞精灵，她需要用自己的方法去了解每一个雪的孩子的愿望，列一个详细的愿望清单，然后走遍不同的地方去找到那个他们想要的礼物，再把这些礼物交给圣诞老人派发。 但她的工作并不顺利，这个月圣诞老人已经收到了第八个资深圣诞精灵的投诉，说文星伊交给他们的清单，要么就是礼物根本不存在，要么就是并不是镇民想要的礼物。

“你……你用心做了吗？有没有认真学怎么样收集愿望？” 圣诞老人圆滚滚的肚子大幅度地一拱一缩，肉眼能看出来生着大气，用粗粗的手指头捋着他的白须，坐在大地色的地毯上，把投诉信都摊开给文星伊看。

文星伊双手背在身后，心虚地低着头，慢慢地半跪在地毯上，自己尖尖的下巴枕着手臂，趴着看那些写着密密麻麻字体的投诉信。

直到手臂被压得有一个三角形的红印，渐感酥麻，她才小心翼翼地向上瞟了圣诞老人一眼。圣诞老人抬手摸摸她毛茸茸的头顶，“星伊啊，你这样不行的，这样吧，今年的圣诞节我只交给你一个比较难的任务，你把这个任务做好了，我就把你变成正式的精灵。” 

垂头丧气的文星伊，一下子跳来起来，把坐着的圣诞老人吓得肚子上的肉都抖了三抖，“好，我一定可以完成任务的！” 说完文星伊兴奋地扑过去想要亲圣诞老人红红的脸蛋，却被他迅雷不及掩耳快地推开，“你先听听看是什么任务吧。” 

“这个女孩从出生到现在，都没有满意过我们送的礼物，我很想知道是为什么，现在离圣诞节还有半个月，如果你能发现她最想要的礼物，你就任务成功了！” 圣诞老人一手托着他的金丝眼镜框，另一只手上的食指把一个女孩的照片在地毯上推给了文星伊。

文星伊认真地打量着照片，这个女孩的眼睛又大又水灵，但却自带一种忧郁的气质，照片里的她明明在笑，整齐洁白的牙齿大部分都露了出来，嘴角上扬的弧度快到了三分之二的脸，但看上去却并不是特别的快乐，是个难懂的女生呢，文星伊心想。

圣诞老人又把一个公文袋递给了文星伊，“这是她的全部基本资料，认真看完之后，我不管你用什么办法，一定要好好了解她。” 文星伊接过之后，她松了一口气，顺手拿了隔壁冒着热气的茶，抿了最后一口。“那我先走了，老板。” 文星伊拍拍黑色裤子上膝盖处的染上的灰尘，起身准备走。

“跟你说了多少次，不要叫我老板，多显年龄啊，叫我圣诞新人。” 圣诞老人一边搓着圆润的肚皮，一边跟文星伊挥挥手，示意她可以离开了。

2.  
金容仙大概是全镇唯一讨厌冬天的小孩，她从小就讨厌冬天，令人孤独寒冷的冬天。

她是在福利院长大的，她的父母在一场雪灾里失去了宝贵的生命。那像宝藏一样发光的雪，刺着金容仙的眼睛，她甚至觉得那雪白下面滚动的是她父母鲜活的血液。她每一年都会在日历上倒数冬天，冬日的清晨，她每天睁开眼渴望看到的是冰雪全部消融。

冬天是她被遗下的罪魁祸首，是她的仇人，是她的噩梦。然而这个噩梦却每一年都那么长，在别人眼中稀奇的绮丽无比的北极光下，金容仙会偷偷地许愿，愿希尔哈里不再有冬天，或愿自己有能力逃离希尔哈里。

伴随着对冬天的厌恶，她讨厌来自冬天的礼物，看似打了她一顿后怜悯的糖，她不需要，每一年她都在礼物反馈表“极度不满意”那一栏上，打下一个鲜红的勾。

文星伊看到了资料上写着金容仙每隔三天都会叫超市外卖和清洁工打扫家里，她马上打电话给清洁公司以精灵调查为由，让清洁公司安排她负责金容仙的单子，文星伊发现金容仙冬天基本不怎出门之后，对这个女孩的好奇又上升了一个档次。

3.  
带着无限的期待，文星伊按了奇怪女孩的门铃。久久都没有人开门，也没有任何声响，文星伊侧过头往窗帘缝隙探了探，没有看到什么异样，一抬手准备打力拍门的时候，门缓缓地打开了，只见金容仙裹着厚厚的毛毯，带着一顶白色的毛线软帽，整个人哆嗦着，嘴唇白的没有一丝血色。

金容仙跌跌撞撞地带着文星伊进门，带着手套的食指从毯子里逃出来指了指桌上的一片狼藉，还有洗碗槽堆积如山的碗碗碟碟。一转身，头都没有抬起来看文星伊就重重地倒在沙发上侧躺着，像是晕倒了一样毫无意识。

文星伊看着她通红的脸，有点不放心，踮着脚尖小心翼翼地走到沙发旁边，轻轻地把手放在她脸上，火热的温度差点烫伤文星伊的手。再次放在额头上确认，“你发烧了，你哪里不舒服？”

“好冷，好……晕，动不……了了。” 金容仙双手放在胸前，紧紧地裹着毛毯，一丝热度都不放过，但依旧不够，她瑟瑟地抖着。

文星伊急急忙忙地跑去厨房，一打开冰箱发现里面全是微波炉食品和汽水。她拿了一罐冰可乐，把自己的长围巾脱了下来，裹着可乐用一只手固定着放在了金容仙滚烫的额头上帮她物理降温。另一只手放在自己的唇边，用自己口腔里的热气把把手加热，捂着金容仙的手。 “你家里有多余的毯子还有退烧药吗？” 

“药吃……完了，棉被……都披上了。” 金容仙艰难地一个一个字咬牙切齿地吐出来，没有多余的能量了，她彻底没电了，昏睡了过去。

文星伊把自己的羽绒服脱下来给她盖上，上楼随便拿了个毛巾垫着她的额头，然后用自己的围巾绑了两个结固定着冰可乐。以最快速度跑了去附近的商场，一个个商场店员都被这个衣着单薄的人吓一跳，“感冒药，退烧药，咳嗽的全部都给我来一盒。”文星伊冷得直跺脚。她买了一大袋药再去超市买了水果和蔬菜，又一路小跑地回到金容仙家。

“先起来把退烧药吃了吧。” 文星伊用手臂圈住金容仙，轻手轻脚地把人托住，金容仙坐了起来，文星伊把药递到她嘴里，再喂她喝桌上准备好的热水。  
“有点烫，你慢点。” 金容仙点点头，失重般地靠在文星伊身上，感受到了文星伊身上的热度，她留恋地用后背蹭着。文星伊从后面看着怀中人肉嘟嘟的侧脸，圆润的头型，不自觉地双臂环在金容仙的小腹上，让她更加贴近自己，近到她的脸都全埋在了金容仙的帽子里，两人的身体毫无缝隙地贴合在一起，金容仙被温暖包裹着，满足地轻叹出声。

知道金容仙身世的文星伊对怀里的人产生了很多怜爱，她很心疼她，很想照顾她。文星伊完全没有动动，自己也闭目养神，等着怀里的人醒来。

金容仙不知道自己舒服地睡了多久，醒来的时候天已经黑了，感觉到身后的柔软，她侧过头看到了一张白得透亮的脸，她连忙躲到沙发的另一头，文星伊感觉到怀里空了，睁开眼睛看到了一只蜷缩在沙发另一侧受到惊吓的小兔子。

“金小姐不用怕，我是清洁公司的派来负责你家卫生的新员工，我叫文星伊。” 文星伊尴尬地挠挠头，笑着说道。

金容仙自觉失礼，重新向沙发中间移了移，“谢谢你照顾我，我好多了，真的对不起了，打扰到你下班。” 金容仙双腿交叉坐着，肚子却不合时宜地咕咕作响，“噢！” 金容仙用毯子捂紧了肚子，又试图发出声音掩盖肚子的声音。

“饿了？我也饿了，我去给你做点东西吃。” 文星伊捡起了那件被金容仙逃跑时跌在地上的羽绒服，撸起袖子向厨房走去。“你冰箱里的食物都太不健康了，你这样很容易生病的，下次就没有那么幸运有我照顾你了。” 

金容仙听到前半句的时候心里本来一暖听完后半句又突然有一种怅然若失的感觉，“都怪冬天！”她心里暗骂着。

不久就从厨房里传出香味了，香味拉着金容仙进了厨房，文星伊在案板上切着菜，金容仙伸手就想拿起那个黑色的锅盖顶，“别拿，掀了盖子就不好吃了。” 金容仙不开心地噘起了嘴，文星伊连忙放下刀，用围裙下摆擦了擦手，从冰箱里拿了两个鸡蛋，“你帮我打两个蛋吧。”

得到任务的金容仙蹦着去拿筷子打鸡蛋，完全不像个病人，两个人同心协力一会儿就做好了饭。

“你多吃点。”文星伊给金容仙夹了满满的菜，堆满了小碗。金容仙塞得小嘴满满的，两颊上下滚动地咀嚼。

她们一起洗完了所有的碗，文星伊刚弯下腰想收拾小茶几上的垃圾。  
“那么晚了，别收拾了。”  
“你今天帮了我们多，都不知道怎么报答你。”

“我想去看雪，去雪山上野餐，你陪我去一次吧。”  
文星伊没有忘记自己的任务，一边把垃圾扫进黑色塑料袋里，一边假装不经意地提出要求。

“嗯……我冬天不太喜欢出门……我……” 金容仙支支吾吾，一瞬间想不出要说什么。

文星伊假装遗憾地长舒一口气，“你不想去也没关系啦。”

金容仙不知道为什么，不愿意看到她失望的样子，“我……答应你。” 

4.  
她们登山的那天早上晴天丽日，和风习习，圣洁无暇的雪山，背衬湛蓝的天空，坐落在广袤的大地上，朵朵雪白的云彩，轻盈地环绕在雄山的腰间，山脚下是一片积了雪却依旧林立的松柏，亦幻亦梦的美景，令金容仙彻底沦陷在里面。

她暂时忘却了悲伤，抬起头，沐浴着热情的阳光，“好美啊。”星星点点的雪花抚过她明亮有弹性的漂亮脸蛋，贪婪调皮的小雪花还黏着金容仙棕色的顺发不肯下来。

文星伊盯着金容仙，看着她口中吐出的雾气融化在阳光下，雾气散开后那张精致的脸，看得入神。“真的好美啊。” 

金容仙扭过头对上了文星伊全是暖意的眸，冷空气与地上的雪反射上来的晶莹配合出如琉璃般的透明感，那一瞬间，金容仙看穿了文星伊的喜欢。

文星伊的眼睛马上装忙了起来，她抬起手假装要抓住雪花的样子，还张开薄唇浅尝着绵绵冰的味道，  
“甜吗？” 金容仙大大的眼睛里全是好奇。

文星伊小幅度地摇摇头，“没有味道。” 

金容仙侧着身子横跨了一步，手臂隔着厚厚的羽绒服贴着文星伊的手臂。文星伊害羞地用余光瞟她，她有点嫉妒金容仙秀发上不肯离开的雪花，她伸手轻轻地拍打，雪花用力地扯着金容仙的发丝并不服输。

文星伊用修长的手指挑起了一戳头发，伸出灵巧的小舌，十分小气地把雪花卷入口中，冰凉的触感化在唇齿之间，文星伊暗喜着翘起了嘴角，是胜利的味道。

文星伊把情敌咽了下去，“这次是甜的。”

TBC.

嘻嘻嘻lof评论见 放假也更不夸夸我嘛


End file.
